¿Decías?
by Azela chan
Summary: Resumen: Las constantes peleas de sus amigos con el enemigo y la pérdida de puntos, hicieron desesperarlos y llevar un plan a algunos de los chicos Gryffindors.


_**¿DECÍAS?**_

Notas de Azela : Holitas este es un fic de mi amiga Carmín que recién hoy (10 de agosto) me lo dio por mi cumple y yo lo publico para que lo lean y den su opinión, espero que les guste el fic

Autora: Carmín

Resumen: Las constantes peleas de sus amigos con el enemigo y la pérdida de puntos, hicieron desesperarlos y llevar un plan a algunos de los chicos Gryffindors.

Clasificación: NC17

Advertencias: esto es un slash... y contendrá lemon explicito, algo de violencia y puede ser un mpreg.

Pareja(s): Muchas, habrán sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto un hermoso profesor de nombre Ryuji el cual me lo prestaron .

…..: pensamientos de algún personaje

Capitulo 1…….Encantados

En la sala común de los Gryffindors….

--- YA BASTA….ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE USTEDES……ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE ESTAR PERDIENDO PUNTOS POR SUS CONSTANTES PELEAS…..ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE ESTAR INTERVINIENDO SIEMPRE PARA AYUDARLOS….HASTA AQUÍ…SE ACABO….SI CON ESTO NO SE ACOMODAN…..PAGARAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS---

Una bruja con el cabello enmarañado tenía acorralados a dos chicos temerosos del arranque de furia de la chica, y es que Hermione, cuando se molestaba, daba más miedo que el mismo Lord Voldemort, no podían hacerla tranquilizar, así que mejor optaron por quedarse calladitos, esperando pacientemente que se calmara y pudieran dialogar.

Solo que las últimas palabras de su amiga les golpeo con fuerza en sus aturdidas mentes, poco a poco vieron como sus compañeros y amigos los cercaban, tragaron algo de saliva, pero aun así no se amedrentaron, Harry y Ron no conocían la palabra….miedo….hasta ahora.

----Vamos amiga, ¿que nos van hacer, ¿nos van a castigar, no es suficiente los 50 puntos que ese profesor nos quito por culpa de…..----Ron tuvo que callarse al ver como Hermione se acerco peligrosamente a él

---- ¿Nos quitó?...como te atreves…..fueron a ustedes a quien se los quitaron…..y claro, siempre pagamos por ustedes---la chica miro a sus compañeros y estos al verla asintieron con sus cabezas, estaban mortalmente serios.----Hemos hablado entre nosotros por varias semanas, y hemos llegado a una solución…..así que chicos, no nos odien por lo que vamos hacer----

Harry ya no soportando mas la expectativa se irguió cual alto era y colocando su mejor pose "que me van hacer" se dirigió a su amiga.

----Si nos van a sermonear cada uno de ustedes, olvídenlo, no somos culpables de que esos nos molestaran, acaso no lo ven, son ellos, así que, mejor se dispersan y….bueno, trataremos de no hacerles caso para la próxima---dijo el niño-que-vivió con una angelical sonrisa.

----Lo siento Harry, no habrá próxima vez---sacando su varita de su túnica y lanzando un suspiro hacia sus amigos, los vio retroceder y pegarse de la pared con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos que su amiga del alma los amenazara con esa cosa.

---Hermione…. ¿que...que vas hacer?----pregunto un ya asustado pelirrojo.

---Petrificus totalus--- de la varita de la chica un pequeño rayo envolvió a los chicos paralizándolos en el acto, solo la respiración intranquila de ambos era la prueba de que no se les había hecho daño alguno. La chica se acerco más y apuntándolos con la varita, susurro…

Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Hermione recito el hechizo varias veces, hasta que de la punta de la varita una luz se empezó a formar, en la mente de Harry solo una cosa repetía…"Magia oculta, magia oculta".

Los demás chicos que solo estaban viendo se acercaron y cada uno, con varita en mano la fueron colocando encima de la varita de Hermione, al irla poniendo también recitaban una sola vez la plegaria….

Seamus Finigan…. Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Lee Jordan…. Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Neville Longbottom… Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Parvati Patil… Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Deán Thomas…. Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Ginny Weasley… Demian Demian Aritá…Demian Aritá….pelies pelies niunca ebrian

Al ser la hermana de Ron la ultima en ponerla y ser 7 personas en recitar el encantamiento…la bola de luz se agrando en un santiamén….y con la fuerza de los 7 chicos, la arrojaron a Harry y a Ron que solo tuvieron tiempo de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, y quedar todos cegados ante el brillo que escapo por ventanas y rendijas de la sala común, después de eso…silencio.

En la sala común de los Slytherin….

Sentados en una cama y muertos de la risa, se encontraban Draco y Blaise, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad, y es que momentos antes, a sus eternos enemigos les habían quitado 50 puntos, solo una cosa empañaba su felicidad, y es que el profesor Snape había gritado expulsión y no saben de donde salio la profesora McGonagall diciendo "perfecto, los 4 expulsados"

Nunca habían visto al jefe de la casa Slytherin tan furioso, tuvo que ceder y restarle los 50 puntos al Gryffindors ante las molestias de su colega, ya que Potter y Weasley los habían golpeado y había muestra de eso.

Con un fuerte resoplido la profesora tomo a sus chicos con algo de presión en los hombros y a empellones los saco de ahí llevándoselos a su casa comunal.

----Si no hubiese sido por la bruja, ya esos dos estarían de patitas en la calle---

Blaise con un suspiro hablo….----Eso hubiese sido una verdadera lastima----

Draco no podía dar crédito de lo que sus sensibles oídos escucharon, entorno sus ojos y vio a su amigo….----Explícate----

Blaise sonrió….----Es que, jamás en mi vida, alguien se me alzo como lo hicieron esos dos, no has de negar que son muy valientes----

----Valiente mi abuela, ¿no viste como ese estupido de Potter me sostuvo para que ese salvaje me golpeara?...----

Flash Back

Tanto Draco como su amigo Blaise caminaban por el largo corredor del colegio en total silencio, hasta medio sonreír al ver que de una de las aulas, un cara cruzada y un cabello incendiado salían sin haberles visto y hablando animadamente entre ellos, Blaise sintió en su costado un suave golpe de codo, miro al causante y con gesto divertido y en plena camaradería se encaminaron mas rápidamente para darles alcance.

---- ¿Que es ese hedor en el aire amigo mío?---- dijo despectivamente un rubio platinado.

----Mmmmm….hiede a Gryffindors…. -----

Ambos…..jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja……pero dejaron de reír al ver que los tontos amigos seguían caminando ignorándolos.

Tanto Draco como Blaise entrecerraron los ojos sin dejar de caminar….

----Sabes, ahora que los veo Blaise, hace falta alguien…..aaaaah ya se….la sabelotodo de los Gryffindors, por eso no nos hablan, sin ella no son mas que dos títeres, ella es la que les dice que hacer, como caminar, como comer y hasta como pelear---- dijo mordazmente el rubio, y sonrió cuando vio a Ron medio detenerse, pero bufo al ver como Potter le pasó una mano por la cintura instándolo a seguir caminando, cosa que hizo.

Blaise solo sonreía, pero al ver a su amigo abrió algo los ojos, estaban entrecerrados, mirando como dagas plateadas al moreno, y eso le hizo pensar cosas.

----Sabes Blaise, si miras bien a la muggle, no es bonita, pero debajo de esa túnica debe haber algo que valga la pena, pero solo para pasar una noche y después descartarla porque no…..-----se callo tan de repente ante la sorpresa al ver como el pelirrojo tomaba a su amigo y lo pegaba con toda sus fuerzas a la pared estrangulándolo en el acto.

Draco y Harry gritaron al mismo tiempo, solo Blaise le miraba entre aterrado y admirado por haberlo doblegado con tan solo un empujón, pero su mente se nublaba al no poder respirar correctamente.

----Son unos malditos, no permitiré que en sus lenguas viperinas esté el nombre de mi amiga, malditas serpientes arrogantes….-----Ron no media, ni su fuerza ni su lengua.

En eso Draco entro en razón de que debía ayudar a su amigo y se lanzó por la espalda al pelirrojo para que lo soltara, Harry al ver lo ocurrido pensó en lo mismo, solo que al tomar por la espalda a Draco y sujetándolo por los brazos, Ron tiro a un lado a un aturdido moreno que cayo al suelo agarrándose fuertemente el cuello y tratando de respirar, para girarse y ver como su amigo le tenia preparado al rubio. Harry pudo leer en los ojos, las intenciones de su amigo hacia Malfoy y antes de soltarlo éste le asestó un golpe que le dio en la quijada y el otro en la boca del estomago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y desvaneciéndose en el acto.

----- Noooo, Rooooonnnn…. ----Harry grito y abrazo al chico antes de que este cayera al suelo, Blaise en el suelo vio el gesto, y en eso se escucho el grito del profesor de pociones, la expulsión, la profesora de transformaciones, los puntos perdidos para el Gryffindors y aun Potter abrazando a su amigo.

Fin del Flash Back

----No se Draco, tal vez el que mal interpreto todo fue ese...salvaje---- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sugerente.

Para Draco, la voz no le fue ignorada, miro a su amigo….

---- ¿Tú….¿por quien suspiras Zabini?---el aludido se carcajeo

----Vamos amigo, ¿no es evidente?----

----Claro, que tonto de mi….----entrecerró los ojos…---Potter----

----Jajajajajajaja….. crees…..es ese salvaje, te burlaras de mi, pero me excite cuando me agarro y me pego contra la pared, pude sentir su aliento caliente, sus ojos llenos de fuego….y la manera de susurrar esa furia, un tiempo mas y me hubiese corrido….-----miro a su amigo y se volvió a reír….----Jajajajajajaja, Draco, estas sonrojado, disculpa, se que no te gusta que te relate mis ardientes encuentros con algunos chicos, pero este pelirrojo tiene fuego, y te diré algo amigo mío, quiero domar a ese león, quiero que este debajo de mi, con sus ojos llenos de deseo, su piel perlada por el sudor y su susurro pidiéndome mas….----

Silencio….

Zabini se saboreaba mentalmente ante la imagen del pelirrojo, y Draco, solo en schok.

En la sala común de los Gryffindors….

En el cuarto de los chicos, Hermione trataba, inútilmente, de calmar a una llorosa pelirroja.

----Dios Mione, míralos, parecen tan indefensos, y…y…. ¿es que no piensan despertar nunca?...---

----Basta Ginny, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto, hemos luchado por cada punto, y estos se nos van así de fácil cada vez que tu hermano y Harry se le van los estribos---

----Lo se…..lo se….pero también se, snif, que no nos lo van a perdonar nunca---

En eso, 5 chicos entraron viendo a las chicas con premura, para después mirar a los durmientes, todos suspiraron cansadamente.

----Porque tardan tanto en despertar----preguntó Seamus

----Llevan mucho rato inconscientes---le secundo Dean

Neville abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato al ver en los ojos de su amiga chispas de furia contenida, se encogió un poco.

----Son unos pesados, solo llevan así, miro un reloj de arena que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche, 10 minutos---

----12---

Suspiro…----12….gracias Parvati----ésta sonrió…-----Sabemos que el encantamiento funcionó, solo que no sabemos que tiempo van a quedar noqueados.

---- ¿Noke?----

Levanto los ojos al cielo….-----Nada nada….---

En eso se escucho de las camas, suaves sonidos y al girar sus cabezas, veían como Ron abría los ojos lentamente y a Harry sentándose en la cama y colocándose sus lentes….le miró.

----Her…Hermione…. ¿que….que nos hicieron?...----susurro Potter sin dejarle de ver.

La chica trago saliva, vio sentarse a Ron restregándose los ojos para después enfocarse en los de ella….

----Bueno amigos, aquí los chicos y yo---tuvo que callarse al ver como sus amigos entrecerraban los ojos, se veían entre ellos para después verla a ella de nuevo, esto le dio mala espina a la chica el cual giro y se encontró que detrás de ella no había nadie, suspiró Perfecto, son unos cobardes, giro de nuevo para ver a sus amigos que esperaban pacientemente por su explicación, ¿Será muy tarde para decir que fue tan solo una pesadilla?

----Chicos, lo que sucedió, fue la desesperación de algunos de nosotros por sus constantes discusiones y peleas con esas serpientes, yo, de verdad perdónenme, no debimos encantarlos, pero los 50 puntos de hoy, fueron la línea que no debieron cruzar---la chica se abrazo a si misma.

Harry veía a su amiga del alma, sopesando que decir, hasta que….

---- ¿Usaste magia prohibida?...pero ¿como?----

Hermione sonrió…----El nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras, le dije sobre nuestra problemática, y el muy atento nos enseño ese encantamiento, es tan lindo, y tan amable, y tan dulce y educado….y---la chica miro a sus amigos y se sonrojo violentamente---El nos ayudo----dijo mas seria.

---- ¿Es en serio?...---pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie…---Yo no siento nada….----

----El encantamiento no funciona así Ron, el se hará presente llegado el momento----

----Pero ¿entonces como funciona….que nos hará llegado ese momento….y de que momento hablas?----pregunto algo molesto el chico de los lentes.

La bruja suspiro…----Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles, y tampoco los chicos lo harán, así que evítense el preguntarles, tenemos un pacto de llagas, así que nadie las quiere----

----Hasta pacto tienen, muy bien Hermione, es un castigo, aunque algo injusto a mi parecer, sea lo que sea, de mi parte no peleare mas….-----dijo enfáticamente Harry

Ron se cruzo de brazos…..----No merecía ningún castigo, sobre todo porque no sabes porque los golpee, pero, si ellos no se meten conmigo de manera violenta, juro que ni caso les haré…----esto último ya lo decía con una suave sonrisa.

-----Quisiera creerles, pero el tiempo dirá, ya es hora de ir a la clase de transformaciones, por suerte no nos toca con las serpientes, vamos chicos----

Buscaron sus libros y salieron de la sala comunal, intrigados, pensativos y algo asustados por el encantamiento.

En la sala común de los Slytherin….

Blaise con una suave sonrisa veía a su amigo, la cara se le ponía de todos los colores, sabia que era hetero, no tanto hetero, sino homofóbico, pero con él había sido mas que un buen amigo y nunca lo juzgó.

-----Draco, ¿que tanto piensas?---

----Pues, en que mas, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza, como puedes hacerle el amor a un hombre, Dios, da asco---

---- ¿Asco?...da cualquier cosa menos asco, es una relación igual, o mejor----

---- ¿Mejor, ¿estas loco?...como puedes decir eso, tomar a una mujer, verla quitarse la ropa suavemente, que se te acerque y ponga sus manos en el pecho, escucharla suspirar, besarla, acostarla con delicadeza y lamer su cuerpo, ir al centro de nuestro deseo y hacerla gritar de pasión, no Blaise, no es lo mismo, como puedes hacerle eso a otro hombre, sobre todo, como ser suave con él----

Blaise escucho atentamente cada palabra de su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa…..se le acerco de manera sinuosa, coloco sus manos en sus hombros y susurro….

----Draco, Draco…..puedes hacer todo eso y mas, acaso te imaginas a dos machos tirando, y diciendo ""mira, así se hace, como los machos""…----se carcajeo al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y se alejo un poco de el acostándose sensualmente en su cama.

----El hombre que hará el papel pasivo, es dulce, entregado, sensual, también se desvestirá con suavidad, te tocara, besara y lamerá todo tu cuerpo----Blaise susurraba mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con extrema suavidad…-----Buscará tu centro de nuestros deseos y con la punta de la lengua tocara tu miembro, te escuchara gemir, hasta engullirla toda, saboreándola con delicadeza de no lastimarla, sus dedos recorrerán tus bolsitas, y jugara con tu entrada, y si eres virgen, será cuidadoso y paciente, animándote a relajarte, hasta que….---- Se callo un momento escuchando, sin llegar a ver a su amigo rubio, su respiración entrecortada. Miro el reloj de arena y se levanto con rapidez----Tenemos herbología en 10 minutos, no te tardes, voy por mis libros----

Draco le miro con los ojos entrecerrados….----Espera, eso no es cierto, todo lo que dijiste es una vulgar mentira, ningún hombre haría algo así----

Zabini se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y le miro----Hombre, en donde vives, la mayoría de los hombres tienen, por lo menos una vez en su vida, el deseo de tocar o ser tocado por otro hombre, solo los valientes lo hacen, los otros mueren con esa insatisfacción---- y sin mas salio corriendo a buscar sus cosas, pero eso si, con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco bufo, soy un estúpido, no se porque escucho a ese pervertido, y de igual manera, recogió sus cosas y salio corriendo.

Oficina de Albus Dumbledore

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts, dos personas se dan las manos en señal de saludo.

----Lucius, que bueno que llegaste, ¿trajiste la documentación de tu hijo?--- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

----Aquí está, no se porque de tú apuro de traerla, y la verdad, no me creo eso de que se perdió los papeles de mi hijo, tuve que ir al Ministerio y perder horas para que me dieran las copias---

----Vamos, vamos hombre, era muy necesario, por favor, siéntate y toma algo conmigo---

Lucius arqueo una ceja en forma interrogativa, si algo no le gustaba al elegante caballero, es no saber que se traman en su entorno, así que avanzo y se sentó con gracia, dejando a un lado su hermoso bastón. Tomo la copa y con un suave inclinamiento de cabeza se la llevo a los labios sin dejar de mirar al anfitrión.

Por su parte, el director se lo había tomado de un solo golpe----Aaaaahh, me hacia falta, jeje----se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones que ocupaban el despacho….----Bien, y dime Lucius, ¿como estas?---

Lucius Malfoy se estremeció, pero la etiqueta decía que era impensable que alguien se diera cuenta, así que con todo sarcasmo dijo…----Pues…..aquí….en la lucha----

Solo escucho la sonora carcajada de Dumbledore….

Mientras esto pasaba, en uno de los corredores, un joven, de cabello blanco, espeso y muy largo, con hermosos ojos color rosa, piel pálida, caminaba lentamente hasta el lugar donde le requerían, iba algo nervioso, solo tenia como dos semanas siendo profesor de tan prestigioso colegio….suspiro, ya casi llegaba.

Lucius dejo en la mesita, su copa ya vacía y se levanto, quitándose una imaginaria arruga de su costoso traje.

----No es que no me guste hablar contigo Albus, pero tengo mucho que hacer---Tomo su bastón y su capa colocándosela en su brazo izquierdo, se acerco a la puerta sin dedicarle una ultima mirada al director, tomo el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla hacia el, también se trajo a una persona que medio grito y cayo al suelo casi a sus pies, su cabello blanco le cubrió casi el cuerpo y la cabeza, Lucius levanto una ceja, ¿tendría ahora que disculparse, pero ladeo la cabeza al escuchar el tono nervioso del caído cuando este se disculpaba, se intrigo y bajando un poco le tendió la mano.

---Permita que le ayude---vio como una mano tomaba la de el, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantó, la persona liberó su mano y usando ahora las dos se quito todo el cabello y lo que vio le sorprendió aun mas, una hermosa cara, una hermosa sonrisa, unos ojos que recordaba muy bien, y unas mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza.

---- Ryuji----

El chico gimió quedo….---- ¿Lucius?----

----Así que ¿ustedes se conocen?...pero que pequeño es el mundo---Dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

Continuara………..


End file.
